


Life changing letter

by Amazingly_Kaila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mpreg, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingly_Kaila/pseuds/Amazingly_Kaila
Summary: Eren Yeager has always wanted to go to Trost state university but when things don't go as planned how will he navigate his new college with Levi Ackerman, his professor, and also the possible father of his child. With pressure from his father and those around him will Eren be able to continue with his school life, even when his life is not the only one at stake?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 52
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ya'll sorry I'm bad at writing summaries but this is my first time trying to seriously write a work and I hope you'll give it a chance and stick with me for the whole fic. So this is me improving my writing and I think it's gotten a lot better. I'm super excited about this story and I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but we'll find out together ;) So I do want comments on what you think of any ideas I'm open, also how do you like the third person I usually right first person so this is different for me. Anyway, I'll quit talking now and let you enjoy. See ya everyone.

Eren was so giddy, immediately snatching the letter from the mailbox, ready to rip it open. He had been waiting by the mailbox seemingly for weeks for his letter, the one that would change his life. The college he had wanted to go to since freshman year was now finally in his grasp the success was so near he could taste it. All he had to do was read the letter and read those words “Congratulations” Yes, those words...they would start his whole life.

“Come on Eren, don't make us wait, just open it.” Mikasa, a certain brown-haired boy's sister said giving one of her rare smiles.

“Mikasa, shhh...I’m trying to savor the moment.” Eren giggled, she rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Go ahead, son.” his father said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

Eren took a deep breath, he had been so confident before, but now a pit opened up in the middle of his stomach feeling like the nerves would somehow start to consume him. He couldn't let himself keep hesitating anymore and so without looking back, Eren ripped open the envelope and began reading the letter aloud.

“Dear, Eren Yeager we are so happy that you’re interested in Trost state university, however, we regret -.” His speech immediately fell off and his mouth dried up in an instant, he could hear his mother gasp quietly behind him Erens whole body felt tingly but numb at the same time, the only thing his mind could process and do was to continue to read. “We regret to inform you that we can not offer you a position at our college during this time.” Eren stopped reading, he couldn't go on anymore. He was doing his best to keep the tears out of his eyes determined not to cry in front of his family. Eren stood up and ran to his room slamming the door.

“EREN, come back please.” His mother called after him, but he wasn’t listening, he was already safely locked away and calling Armin his best friend for years.

“Oh, Armin, it’s horrible I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He was barely legible through his shaky voice and the tears cascading down his cheeks, landing cooly on his fisted hands. Armin, being the angel, and ray of sunshine he always is, did his best to cheer Eren up.

“Eren, look they don't deserve you if they can't see what a great student you are and an even better photographer then you shouldn't waste your talent at that place.” Of course, that had to be brought up again, Eren had lied to his father and told him he applied to the school for their amazing doctor program. It was all a lie, Eren had actually applied to their photography program.

“I r-really wanted to go to that college Armin, it’s been my first choice since I was a freshman.”

“I know Eren but you’ll get into other colleges maybe you should call Jean.”  
Eren frowned, his mood couldn’t possibly get fouler after Armin mentioned that. 

“We’re going through a rough time right now, he says I should just come out to my father since I'm an omega it shouldn't be that much of a shock.” Armin went silent for a few beats but quickly thought up a response. 

“Don’t let anyone pressure you Eren, you should come out in your own time when you’re ready. Hell, I did and I wouldn't have done it a day earlier.” Eren started calming down and really thinking about the other options but it all hurt his head too much he just wanted to sleep

“Armin, I just want to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, bye.”

“Bye-bye.”

In the kitchen, Grisha and Carla were having discussions of their own, about what to do for Eren and his future.  
\---------------------------------------------TIME SKIP NEXT DAY MORNING------------------------------------  
“Eren….E...ren….wake up.” Eren's father was trying to shake him awake in order to share the good news. Well in his opinion it was good news.

“What is it, dad.”

“I know you really wanted to get into that college. I thought I should have a backup plan and I’m glad I did. Eren Paradis university is a really good prestigious college.”

“No, dad. I don't even know anything about that college I don't want to.” Eren was being as stubborn as ever as he crossed his arms ready to raise hell over this argument.”

“I thought you might say that, so I got a little incentive. I pulled some strings and was able to get your sister and Armin in too. Isn't that great?” Eren perked up a little at that taking some interest.

“Your blonde friend saw what a great opportunity this was for him and jumped on it.” Of course, he did, Eren thought, after all that school was known for having a good law program and Armin was going to be a phenomenal law student Eren just knew it. So he thought, Eren knew he probably wouldn't find half as good an opportunity on this short notice. So he accepted.

“Ok, dad. I’ll do it.”

“I’m glad son, you’re becoming a bright young man.” He forced a smile one more time, hoping in time with this new college it would become a real smile sometime soon.  
\--------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP--------------------------------------------------------  
“You be good, ok Eren.” His mom said through a tissue trying not to cry on him but failing miserably.  
“I will mama,” He said at this point, crying too. He gave her one last hug before putting the last of his boxes into the van, coming around the side looking at Armin and Mikasa through the window. He was glad that at least he would be going to this completely foreign place with his friends. As the car started moving Eren took out his schedule, peeking at some of the teachers’ names trying to get any kind of feel for their personality. Really only one name stuck out to him. ‘Levi Ackerman’ He was confused but smiled. This man had the same last name as Mikasa. 

“I wonder if they look alike,” Eren whispered.

“What?” Mikasa questioned.

“Nothing,” Eren said turning back out towards the window and taking in the sights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys after this chapter the plot REALLY starts to pick up. See the end for more notes :)

As Eren and his friends were getting closer the reality was really sinking into him, deep in his gut and it was showing on his face.

“Eren trust me you’ll be ok, I wouldn’t pick a college for you that I know to be bad.” It wasn't seeming to help his son's inner quarrel, but he knew something that always did; no matter how childish.

“How about some ice cream at Collasals.” Eren's eyes immediately lit up. Collasals was his favorite ice cream when he was a child, when he was in a bad mood his mother would always take him there, The place housed nothing but happy memories. Hopefully, this would be another one to remember.

“Chocolate please.” Eren smiled as he ordered, walking over to his friends that were already happily licking their ice cream.

“Ew Armin, strawberry. What's wrong with you?”

“HEY. Strawberry is a great flavor.” Armin said, putting out his arm as if to shield his ice cream from Erens judging, and prying eyes. Eren and Armin giggled, Mikasa didn’t make a sound but seemed to be enjoying their company.

“So do you think we’re ready for this.” Eren asked, sitting on a bench.

“Wherever you go, I will, too Eren, so yeah I’m pretty ready. What about you Armin?”

“Well of course I am, I’m very glad to be able to get into this college doctor, Yeager is a big help. The school has a great law program.”

“It’s no big deal for you Armin. I’m sure you could have gotten into any college with that big brain of yours.” Armin blushed at the comment and immediately turned back for a mouthful of his ice cream. Eren's father finally came out of the bathroom where he was sequestered for some minutes, must’ve been a stomach bug. He smiled while walking towards them.

“I love you son, I’m really gonna miss you when we get there.”

“I love you too dad.” Eren said standing up to hug him. 

“Oh, come on get in here.” Grisha said motioning for Armin and Eren to join in the hug. The group hug was so warm and tender, it warmed the pit in his stomach and slowly started to mend it.

“Well, we better get going if we wanna make it early enough.” Grisha commented

“Alright.” Eren, replied crunching the final bits of his ice cream cone and rushing towards the car.” After about another 45 minutes in the car, the college began to come into Eren's view. It was a little overwhelming how huge the college was. It had an elegant but modern feel to it, even though Eren had yet to step foot on the campus he could just feel it, sense it, in the beautiful cobblestone on the outside, and the many stairs that led to the front opening. The large symbol of the ‘wings of freedom’ was proudly displayed at the front of the college. The real madness came when Eren's father tried to park in the parking lot, there was already a swarm of vehicles and people trying to unload, Grisha could hardly find a place to park. Eren glanced at his phone. It was only 10:00, how were so many people there already. 

“Ah, Finally,” Grisha exclaimed when he saw a car backing out some old lady, probably saying goodbye to a grandchild. Before Grisha could turn in a black car sped into the space.

“What the hell.” Out from the car came a shorter, crass looking man. He turned on his way to the college giving a sneer to Grisha and the others in the car. His cold, grey eyes gave Eren a chill. After aimlessly driving around for 15 more minutes a spot finally opened up, Eren's father swerved so hard the recent college students thought their necks would break. Eren jumped out of the car his mind constantly going from nervous, to excited, to nearly bouncing off the wall with all his energy, at some point all of those emotions just blurred together. Eren went to the trunk and tried to lift the boxes with his things in it he struggled to lift it, a bead of sweat starting to run down his face.

“God, what’s in this a ton of bricks?”

“Here, Eren let me help.”

“God, Mikasa. I don’t need your help. I'm not a baby.” She shrugged and Eren continued to struggle. Eventually, after his pride and his back were hurt he allowed Mikasa to help him. Finally, after all the work was done, and the boxes were in the room it was time for the goodbyes. Of course, Eren hates goodbyes.

“Oh, Eren, you know I hate this, Mikasa make sure I don't cry.” She chuckled, whenever she was feeling down, her father's well-placed humor could always give her a rare smile, or even a low laugh.”

“Dad,” Eren said immediately jumping in for a hug, a few tears even slipping down his reddened cheeks. Mikasa joined in gripping them with the force of a thousand soldiers. Jeez, that woman has to be taking shots of bull testosterone every morning. Armin felt a bit awkward standing there without anyone to say goodbye to. 

“Alright well, I’ll let you kids go now,” Grisha said refusing to let a tear fall from his eyes. “Everything has been set up, don’t worry about a thing. Don’t forget to call your mother, she really wished she could be here with you guys.”

“Don’t worry dad, I won’t forget.” Mikasa reassured him he nodded and swiftly turned his back to walk out.

“So, Mikasa, who’s going to be your roommate since me and Armin are together?”

“I’m not sure, I guess I’ll find out when I get to my room, of course, dad said he made sure it was a responsible girl.”

Eren nodded no longer interested in staying in the stuffy dorms. “Well, we might as well make the best of this come on let's go meet some people.”

“But Eren, we don't know our way around.”

“Oh come on Armin, live a little.” Eren smiled, grabbing his best friend's hand and dragging him out of the dorm and around the busy and very large school. “How about we go to hmm the cafeteria?” Eren wasn’t really asking, he just kept dragging Armin navigating the best he could. Finally, he found the cafeteria

“OH MY GOD CONNIE LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOOOD.” Eren barely heard the girl before she barreled into him. Mikasa growled as Eren got up rubbing his head.

“Woah, I’m sorry about Sasha. I think she has just a little too much energy.

“Yeah, it’s ok. So you said her name was Sasha. What about you.”

“I’m Connie.”

“I’m Armin,”

“I’m Mikasa.”

“So are you excited for move-in day,” Armin asked shyly to the duo.

“Yeah it’s pretty great, honestly I didn’t think I would get into this good of a school.”

“What's your major?”

“I’M CULINARY.” The brown-haired girl said over excitedly again.

“Well, it seems like you’re getting on well here Armin,” Eren said confident Armin would be okay by himself and he went on to explore the next place. Eren saw some orientations going on and even if they weren’t for his class he wanted to see what they were like. In all his haste to get to the orientation quicker, he bumped into someone, much like Sasha did to him.

“Ah, I’m sor-”

“Tch. Stupid brats running around not paying attention to what’s in front of you.” Eren was about to apologize again until he saw who the man was, the guy who stole their spot earlier. Mikasa's glare could be felt from across the room as she nearly burnt a hole into him.

“HEY. You’re the one who stole our spot earlier.”

“So.”

“So...that wasn’t nice,” Eren said, crossing his arm and giving the man a pointed look.

“Lifes not nice kid.”

“I’m no kid.”

“Really, cause your childish pouting would say otherwise.” Eren's mouth dropped immediately along with his crossed arms. The man smirked at Eren and his puppy-like behavior.

“Whatever. Asshole.” Eren muttered under his breath before stomping off.

“I HEARD THAT YOU DUMB BRAT.” The man shouted back

“What's his problem,” Eren said, looking at Mikasa who was still looking back at the man with a scowl.

“Clearly he has a stick up his ass.” Eren laughed, Mikasa rarely cursed so hearing her say ass really cheered him up. After more exploring, Eren really began feeling tired and decided to go back to the dorm where Armin was already sitting unpacking the last of the things.

“ARMIN, you unpacked all this stuff for me you shouldn't have.” Eren said bringing his arms around Armins neck kissing his cheek, he was very lovey with his best friend although it meant nothing romantically, it was just how the friends showed affection.

“Oh, but I did.”

“Oh, but you shouldn't have.” Eren giggled pursing his lips at Armin and all his nice gestures.

“Come now, relax.” Eren waved Armin over. Grabbing his shoulders to gently massage him.

“So are you excited to be starting your major tomorrow?” Eren asked, making easy conversation with Armin.

“Yes, I met the professor he’s very...nice.” The light blush on his cheeks went unnoticed by Eren.

“That's good.”

“What about you Eren?”

“Well, I’m more excited for my minor. My father is really the one who wants me to go to the medical field. You know I want to be a photographer.” Armin nodded with a smile.

“Well, we have a big day tomorrow, better get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m tired after all that exploring.” Eren climbed into his bed that Armin so nicely prepared, it made him feel comfortable. So the sun was setting on his first night in college, and it was pretty eventful but Eren sleeping peacefully really had no idea that his life here would be anything but soon.  
\---------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING------------------------------------  
Eren was by no means, under the sun, in any way shape or form a morning person, and his first real day of college was no different.

“Come on Eren, you gotta get up.” Armin said, shaking him awake.

“Fine fine I’m up.” Eren got up his mind groggy.

“Look I’ll walk you to class.” Armin smiled helping Eren to get up faster.

“You know Armin I never understand how you can be so happy in the morning.” When Eren opened the door to his class his blood ran cold. 

“Armin...th-that's the man who I bumped into, who stole our spot. Oh my god, Armin.” Armin looked confused, rightfully so, and it was Eren's time to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter. I know it's been a slow burn but this pat is just really expedition from here on out is really where the main plot starts, I hope you've gotten a feel for the book so far. I could also really use some positive feedback instead of negative comments guys don't be afraid to leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please make it helpful don't leave comments saying that you just don't like Eren x Levi fandom cause that really doesn't help. Anyway thanks for all the support I really appreciate it please like, comment, and subscribe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda late, also I went through it as best I could but if there's a spelling or grammar error please don't burn me at the stake. Also, this chapter has some Eren x Jean. I'm honestly feeling the slow burn a bit, next chapter I'll try to move things on a little bit more, Not sure how I feel about the slow pace yet.

After explaining to Armin his situation, Eren hoped Armin would tell him what to do. Afterall it always seems like Armin has the answers to everything.

“Wow, that's a lot, Eren.”

“I know what do I do?” He asked, desperately grabbing onto Armin's hands.

“Hm, I would say the only thing you can do is be calm. And pretend like it doesn't phase you.”

“That's not very helpful Armin,” Eren sighed.

“It’s all I got, just try to...you know, calm down. There are pretty big class sizes here he probably won't even recognize you.” 

“Ok, you’re probably right Armin.” Eren said taking a few deep breaths. Then turning to walk into the class, after a quick goodbye. Armin was right, the class was huge, maybe about 100 students were in there. He hoped he would easily fit in by the looks of it he would. Eren took a seat in one of the back rows. He did everything he could to not look the man in the eyes, but he had to when the professor started talking.

“Alright, brats listen up, I’m only going to say this once, My name is professor Levi Ackerman, none of us are or will ever be on a first name basis so don't even try it, if you do I’ll dock 20 points Most of you won't even be in this class by the end of the semester let alone the end of the year. You better be serious about the medical field, or you will be weeded out. Turn in your assignments on time and don't get on my bad side, I can assure you this isn’t high school biology anymore. Alright now that that's out of the way Let's move on to- '' Just then a loud insistent ringing was heard in the almost completely quiet. Eren wondered who the idiot was who had their phone ringing but then all the blood drained from his face when he felt vibrating in his pocket and realized he was the idiot, it felt as though all the blood had drained from his body. In fact, he hoped it did, at least then he would be lying dead on the floor not having to look into the disapproving glare of his new professor.

“Go ahead, answer it. Who could be calling you, so early in the morning.” Mortified Eren took out his phone and answered the call.

“H-hello.”

“Hello, baby, it’s mommy. I’m sorry I couldn't say goodbye yesterday and I wanted to call you this morning. How is it going?” Carla’s voice had always soothed Eren, but not now. Now it made all the blood rush to his face and his skin felt like it was burning alive from the embarrassment. He could hear the snickering of his classmates next to him, Levi looked amused in Eren's misery. “MOM, I REALLY REALLY need to go.”

“Ok, baby, don’t forget to take your vitamins, I’ll tell daddy you’re doing fine. Bye-bye.” 

“MOM, I GOTTA GO,” Eren said one more time before hanging up.

“Aww, how sweet. Mommy missed her little man.” Professor mocked. Eren wanted to curl up in a ball and cry he felt so humiliated. But of course, Professor Ackerman kept pushing and teasing him. It only makes sense she would be worried, it doesn't even seem like you’ve graduated kindergarten much less high school.” He continued his berating of Erens character, all of the pressure and public humiliation was too much for Eren. So a few tears slipped from his eyes, the professors' eyes softened for a second but then became steely and hard again. Without wanting to hear another word, Eren stood from the seat and ran out the door covering his face. He immediately pulled out his phone longing to call the one person he had seemingly been avoiding, but just as he had hundreds of times before he dialed his boyfriend's number. He answered on the first ring like some snake that was waiting in the grass to take the prey that had come across it.

“J-Jean,” Eren said shakily.

“Eren, I’m so glad to hear from you. Your father told me what happened, why haven’t you called me.”

“I-I didn’t wanna bother you.”

“Woah, are you crying? Babe what's the matter.”

“Just, can I come over?” Eren asked, apprehensive as if he was actually worried Jean would deny him.

“Of course, look I’m coming right now to pick you up.”

“T-Thanks,” I said my voice, still a bit shaky. Soon enough Jean was upon Eren in the parking lot peppering kisses all over his face after seeing the tears in his eyes.

“Eren what's wrong,” Jean said, stroking his boyfriend's hair as they got into the car, ready to drive to Jean's house.

“Oh, Jean, my professor was so horrible, he embarrassed me in front of the whole class.” Eren went on and on explaining what happened by the time he was finished they had already reached Jeans home.

“Speaking of all that, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving for that college.”

“Well, I promised I wouldn’t worry you, and then so much was going on and I just you know forgot,” Eren said sheepishly looking up at his lover hopefully for forgiveness. Jean sighed he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend especially since he was so upset.

“Come on let's go inside, my mothers out so we don't have to worry.” Eren nodded, eager to get inside and coil himself in Jean's loving embrace. Just melt away along with all the other cares of the world.

“So...rough day for you. I understand. How about some tea.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Een said with a small smile his mod was finally starting to lift if only a tiny bit off the ground like a newborn bird. Eren let out a small giggle at such a thought. Jean came back with tea to relax them both.

“Oh my God, Eren, I forgot to tell you. You won't believe it, Marco...is gay.” Eren's eyes widened slightly.

“Uh, that's...great.” Eren said, smiling awkwardly.” He had no idea how he was supposed to react to that. His boyfriend's best friend is apparently gay, usually, someone would react with jealousy. Eren couldn’t lie; he did feel something, like dread stirring in his gut, but Jean would never do something like cheat, certainly not with Marco, at least that's what he told himself.

“Well, I know something that might make you feel better.” Jean smiled it seemed almost sinister as she descended upon Eren on the couch. He smoothly moved toward Eren, nearly on top of him. He proceeded to put his hand on Eren pants and rub trying to get him aroused.

“J-Jean, I’m not really in the mood for this right now.”

“Aww come on babe. I’ve noticed you put on some pounds and sex can be a great way to burn calories.” He said, putting his hand under Eren's shirt and squeezing the skin there. The insults didn’t even phase Eren anymore he heard them so much, but of course, he always believed Jean was either just joking or saying those things for his sake, he made a mental note he would have to go to the gym later and perhaps cut back on some calories.

“But I-”

“It’s ok Eren, a man has needs, especially one with the genes of an alpha, It’ll feel good for you too I promise. I really need it.”

“Ok.” Eren finally gave in, not wanting to disappoint his lover.

“Good.” Jean whispered into Eren's neck rubbing his lover's semi-hard erection. Eventually, he put his hand completely down Erens pants, reveling in his soft pants and moans, getting lost in them and growing hard himself. Jean was so enthralled in the pleasure that he didn’t hear his mother walking through the door until it was too late, and she was getting an eyeful of her son with his hand down Erens pants, and pitching a noticeable tent in his own. Eren narrowly avoided actually jumping out of his skin with the amount of tension and awkwardness in the air. 

“JEAN.” His mother shouted with absolute horror in her voice. Eren had never felt so embarrassed in his life he immediately ran into the bathroom and locked it. Looking in the mirror his face was redder than a baboon's butt. An electronic ding on his phone temporarily drew his attention away. It was Jean texting him

Jean: Look I’m really sorry about my mom, she went upstairs so come back K?

Eren: Jean, I’d rather just go back to campus if you don't mind. :)

Jean: Oh...uh yeah. I guess I can. The moods kinda ruined anyway.”

Eren had no idea he could be more embarrassed then he was with the professor. Now he wasn't sure he could ever look Jean's mother in the eyes again. Hell, he didn’t even look Jean in the eyes the whole car ride back. Miraculously they made it in time for Eren to just barely make the end of the lecture with Professor Ackerman.

“Brat, stay after.” Was all he said, before continuing the last of whatever it is he had been talking about. Soon everyone filled out to leave some even snickering at Eren on their way out clearly they still remembered his absolute blunder. Once they were alone the professor fixed him with a glare, once he saw his students' scared expression he sighed and tried to soften up a bit.

“Look brat, just next time turn your phone off so I don't have to embarrass you like that again, cause trust me I won't hesitate.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren said his head hanging there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room, that was until a woman literally burst in screaming.

“LEVI, LEVIII. LEEEEE-”

“SHUT UP, Shitty glasses.” The man growled.

“Ah, Levi. Don’t be like that.” The woman said once she reached Levi wrapping her arms around him, she was taller than him. Now that Eren was getting a good look at the man he realized just how short he really was, of course, his best friend Armin was barely taller than the professor. Eren was only a few inches taller himself. For about the zillionth time today, Eren was uncomfortable this time about how this woman was staring at him.

“Oh, Levi who’s this. Don't tell me he’s here for “extra credit.” She said the words like she was having an orgasm. Levi looked at her with utter disgust.

“Tch. Of course, he’s not here for that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Aw, but he’s so pretty Levi.”

“I should sue you for sexual harassment.”

“You know Erwin charges a fortune.” Somehow Eren felt like he was intruding, even if he didn’t particularly ask to be here.

“Still, I can't believe a kid like you would be into medicine.”

“I’m not really, it’s my father's idea, I like photography.” 

“OOOO, interesting, that's expensive though isn’t it.”

“Uh, yeah. Cameras are a lot of money.” Eren said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well then if you need money I have the perfect job for you. Levi needs what you might call an assistant. He needs help with some things are you interested?” She smirked like a devil.

“WHAT!” Levi exclaimed

“WHAT!” Eren followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I appreciate all the feedback, I have been feeling a bit discouraged though. No one seems to have anything good to say about this. It's really the first serious work that I'm not like completely ashamed of putting out. :) I was thinking maybe I should stop though; comments don't seem to enjoy it, maybe I'm being too sensitive. Or, I should try something else Please continue to let me know how you all feel. Please don't feel like you have to sugarcoat it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez...Sorry for the late upload you would think this quarantine would be perfect for writing, I'm experiencing quite a bit of block at the moment. Also, I went deeper into the lure of Alpha/Beta/Omega keep in mind that It just my interpretation. Enjoy.

“No, shit for brains, why in the hell do you think I’d want help from this brat. Even If I did need help, which I don’t it wouldn’t be from him.”

“Yeah and even though I need money I wouldn’t subject myself to the daily overall horridness of professor Ackermans attitude.” Levi shot a glare in Eren's direction, but he and his beautifully blue-green eyes did not pay attention; he was too busy cheering himself on silently, after his perfectly executed passive-aggressive comment. Hanji smiled at the negative interaction, she had a gut feeling about those two, of course, she knew all about chemistry and if anyone had it, it was them. Hanji went over all the times she grilled Levi and this adorable little “brat.” As Levi so fondly called him was exactly what Levi liked, tan skin, beautifully colored eyes and an exotic look to him. Although Hanji had assumed then that Levi liked girls based on his previous relationships, the differences between the sexes in omegas were barely noticeable. Omegas rarely had body hair and if they did it was fine, very easy to shave, their skin was soft and supple, their bodies were devoid of hard lines in favor of smooth round curves, of course, male omegas still had a penis but they were smaller than an Alphas or even a beta, they were mostly infertile as well, even male omegas had a hard time getting others pregnant. Where all omegas flourished really was in pregnancy, male or female omegas could get pregnant. Female Alphas and sometimes even Betas can get female omegas pregnant. For some, the process might seem hard and complicated, but to Hanji this just made things easier. After all, Levi was an alpha and alphas are drawn to omegas no matter the sex.

“Oh come on Levi, think about it he’s already in your class, so he’ll know how to sort through the work. He’s familiar and not a stranger.”

“Why do you even want this so bad it doesn't even have anything to do with you. Plus I can just hire someone with much more experience I have no use for a sniveling brat who can barely wipe his own ass.”

“Experience!” Hanji exclaimed in surprise “In what, filing. Plus anyone with that kind of experience won't put up with first the rate you pay them and two your bitchy attitude.” She emphasized her point by holding up two fingers.

“Um, I won't put up with it either.” Eren interjected.

“Shhh, let Hanji take care of it.” She said, putting her pointer finger to Eren’s lips, he nearly jumped back ten feet from the gesture. Why would someone he barely just met put their finger on his mouth? “Think about the benefits Levi.” Levi looked him over, with a few seconds of thought he gave what could only be described as the biggest sigh of human history, it could have probably caused hurricanes in Hawaii, or wherever hurricanes occur geography was never Erens strong suit.

“Fine, but if you screw up you’re fired.”

“Hold on, when did I agree to this.”

“Just now.” Eren rolled his eyes this woman was most definitely out of her mind.

“What's the pay.”

“11 dollars an hour you greedy little brat.”

“That's good, for a college kid,” Hanji commented

“I can't argue with that, then I guess I’ll take the job.” Eren had no idea what kind of fresh hell that would be.

Levis so-called “training.” Was brutal. Absolutely brutal. Here Eren was having some new cleaning procedure explained to him for the 5th time, or wait was this the 6th?

“Wait, explain that again.”

“Tch, are all brats your age so idiotic and dense, I couldn’t make this any easier if I had a fucking PowerPoint. At the end of your classes if I’m not here, scratch that even if I am here; I need you to dust twice a day with my special duster which is the third one in the bottom row, it’s for desks and smooth surfaces.”

“Aha, are you always like this.”

“Clean. Of course, I am. Now, where are the wipes and bleach?”

“What are you gonna bleach in here?” Eren asked in alarm. Wondering if Levi might be disposing of bodies, considering there were more cleaning supplies here than in any department store.

“Just shut up and look for them. Where did you put them brat?”  
______________________________  
After dealing with Levi and the apparent squeaky clean mop up his ass, Eren just wanted to go back to his dorm and flop on his bed. He mustered up some energy however for his favorite class, photography. Eren walked the halls excited, wondering what the people would be like. How he would fit in with them. He took his favorite camera from his backpack and walked through the doors. The class wasn’t as small as Eren had thought there were about 60 people, oh well, the more people he could become friends with. Eren confidently strode to a group of people the first he saw was a girl with curly ink-black hair and green eyes like him. She was tall like Eren, only a few inches shorter than him.

“Hello.” He said looking at the group with a smile.

“Do I know you?” The girl asked with a weird look on her face.

“U-Um, No I’m just trying to make friends.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that could work.” The girl waved Eren over to a group of three others.

“My name is Delilah, this is Benji, Heather, and Ruth.” She said pointing to the other three.

“Cool, I’m Eren.” He said smiling at them. Once the class started Eren opted to sit next to his newfound friends while the professor started. He was young, well as far as professors went, maybe about 30. He had very curly hair like a mane that was brown with highlighted blonde streaks down to his shoulders.

“Hello class, I’m Mr.Tealing and I’m assuming you’re all aware this is intro to photography this year you’ll be analyzing some famous shots and you’ll be taking numerous trips to try to catch them yourself and submitting them for judgment. If you need help I’m always here.”

“He’s cute. Don't you think so.” Delilah said elbowing me and Benji.

“Oh uh...Yeah.”

“He’s a beta but it’s fine.”

“Oh, do you not date betas?” Eren inquired trying to join in the conversation.

“I’m an alpha, I don't even date omegas, just other alphas.” That seemed weird to Eren judging someone based on their presentation rather than who they are, but he supposed it was ok to have preferences.

“I heard he sleeps with the students, that's why he got transferred from his old college,” Ruth said running her fingers through her short brown braids.

“Good, what a great way for extra credit.” Benji said, causing Delilah to burst out in laughter as she tried to cover her mouth. The people next to them sent a glare. Great Eren thought he was already rapidly pouring gasoline on bridges and setting them ablaze. He began to pay attention to the professor again not trying to get on his bad side this early.

“You should have all been emailed the syllabus; if not, you’re already a slacker and you need to add your name to the email list and grab a paper copy here at the end.” He said pointing to his desk. Eren paid attention for the rest of the class so absorbed in everything and eager to come back tomorrow especially with his new friends. Of course, he wouldn't forget the old ones and was eager to come back to Armin at the end of the day when he could finally relax  
_______________________________

“Rough day?” Eren jumped up excitedly after hearing Armin's voice which sounded angelic to his tired ears.

“I’m glad you’re home.” He said holding his arms out Armin rolled his eyes and hugged Eren. 

“Alright, how was your day?”

“You wouldn't believe the day I had really. It was like a roller coaster. What about you.” A sudden blush crossed the boy's face.

“OOOO. ARMIN SPILL.” Eren said eagerly, of course, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone assuming it was his mother or father again he groaned but was surprised when he saw it was Jean.

“Shouldn't you answer that?” Armin asked as he saw Eren was letting the phone ring.

“He’ll just want to talk for hours and I don’t have the energy, I’ll just text him now and call tomorrow, now tell me all about your day.” The two boys, best friends, spent a long time talking to each other about how their first day went, and anticipating the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not really into photography so I know nothing about camera s and stuff I'm doing a bit of research but if anyone knows anything about that I would appreciate the help. Also, I'm aware my depiction of college may not be completely accurate as I haven't gone yet. I'll be going into my senior year soon since school is pretty much canceled for the rest of the year. Anyway please Like, and comment any suggestions see Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Jean chapter and it gets slightly explicit ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys so sorry for the late update and shorter chapter my internet has been acting up and I literally am rushing to post this before it fucks up again sorry if there are any mistakes I edited it the best I could in a hurry anyway hope you enjoy the Jean chapter

The next morning was rather uneventful for Eren and his friends Mikasa of course fussed over him as usual when he recounted the story of how he had met Levi and what transpired for him to be offered a job.

“Are you sure you should keep that job.” His adoptive sister asked

“Of course why wouldn't I.”

“Well, you’re very lazy Eren and from how you described him it seems this man is a hard ass. I don't think you’re equipped for that sort of thing.”

“Yeah, I have to agree, Eren.” Armin said, frowning at his friend. 

Eren gasped “Really, Armin, you too, I expected this from Mikasa but not from you. You’re supposed to be my supportive friend.” He whined.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m sure you can do it.” He said opting for a beaming smile toward his friend, precious Armin always striving to be supportive.

“Thanks.” Eren said suddenly feeling better, and going to hug his blonde friend Mikasa rolled her eyes at the display, In all the years she’s known him Armin was rarely if ever very forceful, especially with Eren. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing and was excited to answer to Jean's voice however he was sorely disappointed when he saw that instead, it was a likely scam, he had expected Jean to call him, in fact, he was waiting for it, perhaps he was just busy, Eren wondered what his lover was doing at the moment, his mind was flooded with fond memories and for the rest of his walk to class, he was smiling wildly.

JEAN  
Without Eren around Jean was utterly frustrated, he was heavily rethinking that gap year that he wanted so badly. All he could do without his lover was rut against his blankets and take himself in his hands and jerk off to all the images his mind conjured up. That was until he was interrupted with his phone ringing, he did his best to ignore it, continuing to rub the slick head of his throbbing cock was soon to send him over the edge, with the faint sounds of the ringing coming to a stop his balls were full and ready to release, his phone rang again, he turned if only to quiet the annoyance, he stopped almost dead in his tracks when he saw who’s picture his phone was displaying, Marco... Long silky black hair, and light brown eyes similar to pools of honey, and of course the most adorable freckles he had ever seen. Jean had been staring at the call for so long he had no idea how fast he was stroking himself now, he knew that the call was about to end and for some reason, he felt a panic wash over him like he was missing something so he immediately hit the answer button. His cock screaming in agony at being left untouched for even a second.

“Hey, Jean.” That was his undoing after those words and he couldn't take it anymore his release splattered all over his phone, all over the picture of his best friend with a few strangled moans he was finally spent. Immediately hanging up feeling how slippery his phone was beneath his fingers in the process. Jean expected a monstrous wave of guilt to roll over him, but he didn’t. He felt only a little guilt if any, he rushed to clean up himself and his phone and immediately called his best friend back.

“Jean?”

“Ah, Hey...Marco.

“Are you ok, I think you got cut out, you sounded a bit sick before. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine, d-did you need something.”

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could come over.” He asked, being just as cheerful as always.

‘Oh no’ Jean thought, he already felt awkward just hearing his friend and talking to him on the phone, how would he deal with talking to him, and seeing his freckled face. Jean had to say no...

“Sure.” Jean had no control.

“Great.” He could practically feel Marco’s beaming smile through the phone. Jean had been cleaning in preparation for Marcos arrival, he wanted the freckled male to see that he was responsible and could clean up after himself, although Marco would probably be able to see through it as he had known Jean for years now and had shown up unannounced.

“Hey, Marco,” Jean said, trying to sound nonchalant as he talked to his friend.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting you.”

“No, not at all.”

“Good, can I come in.” Jean hadn’t realized he and Marco were still standing by the door ‘idiot’ he thought to himself why was he getting so flustered around Marco.

“Did you do it?” Jean asked suddenly trying to become serious and change the topic although the way he was headed it could grow into something much more awkward.

“Yeah, I told them.” He said sheepishly, his face lowly blooming into a perfect shade of red, when he had come out...well he hadn’t really come out, more like put his pinky toe out of the closet, let's face it Jean had practically already known or had some hint that Marco wasn’t into vagina. He never had a girlfriend and not for the lack of female attention. In high school girls had thrown themselves at him, I mean who wouldn’t; such a kind, caring, sweet, cute, funny- wait a second Jean was NOT thinking these things about Marco right now certainly not after the atrocity he just committed. Jean realized he had just been staring at Marco unmoving, silent.

“Oh, Uh how did it go.” There was that beaming smile again

“Jean it went like a dream, they said they would always love me no matter what.”

“That’s great, I’m happy for you buddy. How bout we-uh, watch your favorite movie to celebrate.” Marco nodded happily. 

“I’ll go pop the popcorn.” Marco knew his house so well like it was his own.” Jean pushed that thought aside and hurried over to switch on Marcos favorite movie, the lion king of course for such a pure soul. Jean wondered what he was doing such a sweet soul and here he was tainting it, but he just couldn’t help himself. Such a precious flower he had to reach out and snatch it.

Marco was uncomfortably close to Jean, of course, Marco wouldn’t think anything of it but Jean's dirty mind was conjuring up images he didn’t want to think.

“Jean has some too.” Marco smiled lifting some popcorn up to his lips, Jean snapped why had he been fighting this feeling for so long, both he and his best friend for years happened to be gay, I mean that had to be fate.

“Oh, Marco.” He whispered slowly as he slowly leaned in and connected their lips together, Marco tasted of salty popcorn and cherry soda and Jean...well he had never tasted anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the slight smut ;) I know I'm not the best but hopefully it gave you a sneak peek int any future sex scenes, of course, I always try to improve please Like, and comment see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, Dear God, please I give you all permission to send me to the gulags cause I haven't updated in a while. However I am back with Rona and school and everything I was stressed and in a slump I'm free now so please enjoy.

“Don't you think it's odd Armin?” Mikasa said pleading for her friend to agree.

“What?” At this point Armin had honestly zoned out trying to keep a level head amidst his friends' panic. 

“I mean, he follows that man around like a lost puppy looking for food.”

“He admires him, Mikasa, what's wrong with that.” 

“What's wrong with it? Are you joking, what’s wrong with it is that he’s stealing Eren away and trying to corrupt him.”

“Eren can make his own decisions; he's a big boy.” 

“Do you really believe that you know that Eren can be irrational.”

“He can also be really smart when he puts his mind to it worrying about it wont do anyone any good. So try to relax ok? Would some tea help?” “

“I guess I can try, you remember how I like it.”

“Of course.” He said smiling that the situation had been diffused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clearly, it was going to be a late night. It was already 9pm and Eren was still helping Levi to organize his papers and pick out talking points for a presentation he had to give to some random board of medical directors.

“JEEEEZZZ. This is so much work, how did you ever do this without me you must have had other assistants before.

“Well, I don't do this all the time you know I’m just a temporary professor.”

“WHAT? You’re only temporary; what were you doing before this.”

“Me and a few of my...colleagues own a hospital.” Levi hated to call them his friends to others...even if he thought of them as such. (I don't know if this can happen in real life. I looked it up and the details are sketchy but this is fiction so it's ok just enjoy ;)

“Oh, I can't believe I didn't know that, it's a pretty big thing, who are your colleagues?” 

“Shitty glasses or as you unfortunately know her Hanji, and Erwin he’s one of the main lawyers for the hospital so right now he's teaching law classes.” It was hard for Eren to imagine the crazy woman who he had witnessed before as a doctor, or professional in any aspect but I guess crazier things have happened. Like him spending four hours filing. God he was going crazy. 

“So how did you even get a job at this college anyway if you do hospital work.”

“Well, Erwin owed the dean a favor and roped us into it, apparently some of the teachers are on leave and we just happened to fit their description for teaching.” Eren nodded the situation didn't seem as weird anymore; they continued working and talking for a few more hours before Eren almost fell asleep but after threats of death from Levi if he so much as drooled on his pristine floor.

“Alright brat, clearly it's time to stop.” Levi looked at the clock seemingly surprised that it read 12 am. “Shit, I lost track of the time, we can order something real quick.” Eren nodded at his professor surprised that he was actually offering him dinner.

“Um, professor is this really OK.”

“Do you need a fucking handwritten invitation, yes I cant overwork you. I need you to have enough energy to come back tomorrow.”

“But sir, tomorrow is a Saturday.”

“So, this is your job and for fucks sake when we’re alone just call me Levi.”

“But I promised my boyfriend I would spend time with him on Saturday.” He turned to Eren with a cold glare, his eyes appeared so narrow they were barley slits. Searing into Eren

“I don't care, tell him you need to reschedule. You're a big boy now aren't you, you have adult responsibilities.” Eren huffed, of course he was an adult but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have fun too. He didn't want to seem like a whiny brat but he couldn't help his bratty tone.

“Fine, I guess I’ll call him if he’s still AWAKE. I have no idea how we can still be doing this.” He turned with pursed lips as he pushed the button to call his loving boyfriend. One ring...twice...three times.

“...H-Hey, Eren...is something wrong it-it's a bit late to call, don't you think.”

“No nothings wrong.” If anything Eren was worried about Jean he sounded out of breath, like he’d run to the phone or something. “I just wanted to tell you that I had to cancel tomorrow night. I have work. I’m really sorry.”

“Agh, again Eren, you’re with that guy so much. When will you make some time for me.”

“I know, I know I promise I’ll make it up to you. I know for a fact I won't have to work on Sunday what If I take you asked for breakfast.” Even a psychopath could hear the hopefulness in Eren's voice, eager to please his lover.

“Alright fine, you better be serious, call me tomorrow. Whe-” The phone line hung up not even an I love you, Jean must have been really upset. But Eren could’ve sworn that he heard another voice at the end trying to say something. He quickly brushed it off though there was no way he had anyone over this late.

JEAN  
“Sorry, I didn't think he would call this late.” Jean said planting another kiss on Marcos still hot skin, sex always seemed to always heat people up luckily though Eren had called in the afterglow but Jean was still out of breath because thats what Marco did...take the breath out of him.

“Jean, you know this isn’t right. You have to tell him soon.”

“I know, but it’s hard. He’s fragile. I want to make sure he won't do anything crazy.”

“What do you think he will do if he walks in on us one day and finds out?”

“That won't happen baby.” He said, picking up Marco's hand and laying on it a gentle kiss.

“I just feel bad about this whole situation. It makes my stomach turn when I think you’re not mine.”

“I AM yours. Eren, he's not an option anymore I promise you I’ll end it soon.” With one last sigh Marco put his head on Jeans chest and let himself fall into post orgasmic bliss.

EREN  
“So what are we eating?”

“We can order Chinese if it's something you like.”

“I don't mind as long as I can have Orange chicken.” Levi rolled his eyes but took out his phone.

“Where's your bathroom, I’d like to wash my hands.”

“Down the hall it's your first left.” Eren nodded and started to look around “Wow Levi...this apartment is really big.” Eren looked around more, what was he thinking of course this man would have a big house he literally owns a hospital. Quickly Eren rushed back to see Levi sitting on his L shaped couch watching TV.  
“You know this would be a great place for games.” Eren noticed

“Tch, brat I don't have time for that.”

“You should try it, maybe then you wouldn't be so strung up all the time.”

“So trouble in paradise?” Levi didn’t usually like to dabble in the drama and lives of his students but since Eren was already here he might as well ask. Truly causing problems in the relationship of some kid was not high on his list but here he was for some reason hogging this boy all for himself.  
“I think he’s mad at me, I haven't spent enough time with him lately. Plus I think he's getting disgusted with me.”

“Disgusted?” 

“Yeah, he…uh told me that I was getting a bit pudgy for him. I should've been going to the gym but I haven't had enough time.” Levi felt weird emotions bubbling up inside him the fact that anyone would call an omega like Eren pudgy and unattractive made him feel...weird. 

“Sounds like an asshole, you know you should ditch him.”

Eren gave a small humorless chuckle. “I can't, I’ve been with him a long time. He’s the best someone like me could hope for. I'm not exactly the most desirable omega.” The only thing Levi thought at this moment is that he must have had trauma or been abused. The fact that Eren spoke out and was tall and lanky and in some regards a little brat made him so different from other omegas who seem purely plastic just giving up their whole lives for an alpha. Then Levi felt something in his cold heart ping, if even just a little bit his hard exterior was cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, and comment any advice or anything really thanks guys!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is longer than my usual ones so if its not as edited sorry, I spent a long time writing and I wanted to get this out before I went to sleep so I'm tired I will look at the editing tomorrow. ALSO its an Armin chapter yes this book has other characters that I sometimes want to give the spot light. Armin has like a nerdy 90's aesthetic to me at least in modern times.
> 
> WARNING:There is very badly written smut in here I'm sorry I was rushing I'm tired. When I eventually get to the main smut we all want to see ;) I will take a whole chapter on it and it will be written much better don't worry.

Eren had finally been able to make it back to the dorms. He almost had a heart attack falling into the door when he saw a silhouette standing staring into his soul. 

“What the hell Armin. GOD you can't just stand there like that.” He said rubbing his head a nice knot would be forming there when he woke up.

“Where have you been?” His arms were crossed and his lips pursed; all the perfect stance to scold a petulant child. Armin would be a good mother Eren thought.

“Out.”

“Just out, you’re lucky Mikasa isn't your dorm mate she would be out in the streets looking for you. Hell I almost did too, you can't just disappear like that.”

“Jeez, Armin, who are you, my mom?”

“No that's Mikassa.” 

“Yeah. You know I can't believe you stayed up this whole time it's 2:30 in the morning.”

“Because I worry about you. Remember when your mom had to get you Velcro for your shoes because you couldn't tie them in 3rd grade and started crying. I’m worried about something like that happening again.”

“Jeez Armin I know how to tie my shoes.”

“I know, I know.” Armin said coming over to Eren throwing his arms around him and kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks for worrying about me, Armin I know you mean the best. I’ll try to come home earlier okay.”

“Alright. Now...let's get to bed. It's irresponsible to be up this late when we have classes tomorrow.” Of course Armin would be worried about that; he was always doing the best for everyone and being responsible. Eren laid down on his bed smiling as he closed his eyes yeah, Armin would definitely be a great mother.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
ARMIN  
Armin's stomach was knotted and flipping every which way the reason he was so blushy lately was about to be alone in a room with him. That person was his law professor and for some reason he was getting called into his classroom earlier than usual. Armin knew he hadn't done anything wrong but nonetheless he was racking his brain to try to remember if he had done anything wrong. The blonde boy had thought that their relationship or whatever you could call it was pretty good. In class Erwin always seemed to praise him telling him how talented and smart he was inviting him to talk and get connections sometime after class hours. Armin didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe something good could happen. Soon he came to the door and his small hand trembled as he pulled open the heavy door.

“P-Professor, I’m...I’m here.” Damn it, get it together Armin. He thought, scolding himself for stuttering like a child, he was an adult now who needed to act like it. None of his nerves were helped by the fact that Erwin seemed like the perfect man. He was so nice and kind, not to mention attractive. Armin was instantly attracted to Erwin from the first day he remembered coming home and blushing all over the place, luckily Eren didn't pry much or maybe lately...he was too busy to notice. Erwin gave off major dominating vibes and just thinking about his huge stature towering over him made Armin want to drop to his knees and beg for Erwin to fill him.

“Oh, Hello Armin you’re early.” Erwin said walking over to his desk and leaning against it.

“Yes, Sir. I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” Erwin's eyes seemed to light up at that comment hyper focusing on the small boy's body language.

“It's good to know you’re punctual. I like that. It’s good to know that you can follow orders.” Armin bit his lip nervously. Erwin smiled at him, toying with the boy had started to become the better part of his day. “So do you know why I called you here.”

“No sir.”

“Please, when we’re alone call me Erwin.” Armin's face burst out in a blossom of red that spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, ok.”

“Well I called you here to talk about an important opportunity. I was wondering, would you like to meet me at a restaurant later to talk about it?” An opportunity, Armin always jumped on those and if it was a suggestion from his professor...well he might have to.

“Sure I’d love to just come to this classroom at 7 and I can drive you there.”

“Alright thank you sir- I MEAN ERWIN.” With that last slip up Armin ran out the nerves boiling over making it seem like the ground was hot coals as he bolted out. He was practically panting as he came back to the dorm.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa said in her usual monotone lying completely still on his bed

“I’m fine, what’re you doing here.”

“I’m spending some time with Eren. He went to the bathroom. It’s hard to spend time now, especially all of us together.”

“I know, I’m glad you’re here then, how have you been lately?” Armin asked, giving Mikasa a hug. The ravenette was always averse to physical affection except when it came from Armin her best female friend (If you get the reference you get it ;) 

“Good, I made a friend. Her name is Annie. Eren says she's a lot like me.”

“Oh Armin you’re back.” Eren said walking through the door.

“We were just talking about new friends.” Mikasa said. “Have you made any?”

“Yes, in my photography class a girl named Delilah she's really pretty, one guy named Benji and two other girls named Ruth and Heather.” Armin began to feel bad about himself; he hadn’t made any new friends yet...well not unless you consider Erwin his friend. Wait was Erwin his friend? I mean maybe Armin thought back to the special treatment he was given in class he always got leniency when he didn't know an answer which was rare. Erwin would even sometimes bring him snacks because Armin preferred to eat in his room and not in the crowded areas. To some that would make Erwin his friend.

“Hey guys, can I ask you something.” They got quiet indicating for him to keep going.

“So, hypothetically if someone says that you’re really smart and brings you special food and things and they invite you to dinner does that make you friends.” 

“Oh my gosh, Armin, that's not just a friend. They’re totally into you man.” His face erupted into a dark scarlet, his pale skin only exacerbated how embarrassed he was.

“No...I don't think so. What if they’re like...your teacher.”

“ARMIN. You’re fucking your teacher already damn, I cant believe you lost your virginity before me.” Eren pouted.

“EREN! No. I-I haven't done anything with him but he did ask me to dinner tonight to talk about a business opportunity.”

“It’s probably just an excuse to get in your pants.” 

“Well if you’re going to do anything make sure he wears a condom.” Mikasa said. Armin just nodded continuing to talk to his friends about their college life.

“Ok remember what I told you Armin. Squeeze your hand into a fist so you don't gag, breath deeply through your nose, got it?”

“Eren! Dear god I told you that's not gonna happen I’m not even sure if we’re friends let alone lovers.”

“Oh come on Armin, just relax.” Erens right Armin thought smoothing out his white button up. He looked in the mirror. Of course in his nervousness he forgot to ask Erwin what restaurant it was so he decided to just go semi formal but mostly casual. To go along with his shirt he wore faded out jeans that looked straight out of some 90’s show, and the classic vans. 

“Good luck.” Mikasa said before Armin walked out and to some inevitably nerve racking experience.  
\---------------------------------  
This was way too much, way too fancy. Armin was not prepared for this. “Ah, I’m sorry if I knew this restaurant was so fancy I would have worn better clothes.”

Erwin chuckled while looking down at him. “No it’s OK. I like the way you dress.”

“T-Thanks.” Armin felt he was way too under dressed no matter what Erwin said all though it did help him feel a little better. In a place like this everyone was stunning there were beautiful women showing off their style and skin and dashing men in the finest suits and all of them were extraordinarily beautiful. If he wasn't sure he had taken his suppressants he would have thought he was starting his heat, looking at all these beautiful women and men was making him slightly excited. Then he thought about how Erwin was pulling him along and he got embarrassed for feeling that way. Soon he dragged them both to a table, Armin immediately clasped his hands in his lap and looked down immediately feeling nervous to be alone with Erwin again. Soon a waiter came over successfully breaking the silence.

“I’ll have the lobster. And for him...Steak?” Erwin asked going for the safe option. Armin shook his head no.

“Actually, I’m a vegetarian.” Now he definitely felt he was causing problems for Erwin.

“That's OK, I’ll order you something else.” Erwin said promptly turning to the waiter and ordering the best vegetarian option they had.

“OK, Armin now I know you remembered what I called you here for; you see, I’m just a temporary teacher. I own a hospital with some of my colleagues Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe. I’m the main advisor for law there and Hanji and Levi are head doctors there. Soon We're going to be hosting an internship for college students to work there. I think you would be a good fit to study under me for law. Of course you would have to apply like everyone else here won't be special treatment.” He winked “So are you interested?”

Armin's eyes lit up and he immediately let himself become more vulnerable for Erwin. “Oh my gosh of course it sounds like a great way to get work experience and to build a portfolio. I would be glad to try.” Erwins whole heart felt fuzzy. Armin was adorable, so innocent so full of life he reminded Erwin of himself when he was younger so much potential he might even surpass him by the time he gets to his age. They continued talking about the internship before the food came and Erwin shifted the topic onto something he could use to talk more deeply with Armin.

“So, Armin what do you like to do for fun?”

“Hmm, well lets see a lot of different things. I really like to read books. Sometimes I dabble in writing stories as well, I also like learning about the earth too so That's why I'm vegetarian. Don't you think the animals are just stunning.”

“Yes truly they’re beautiful. Just like you are.” Armin blushed for the hundredth time that day any more and his face would be permanently tinged and he would catch a fever.

“W-What about you?” 

“Well I don't really do much outside of work it takes up a decent amount of time but when I am free I do enjoy shooting.”

“That's cool, everyone has their own thing.”  
\------------------------------

Uhhh, I’m so full.” Armin groaned ready to leave the restaurant.

“Are you sure you don't want dessert.” Erwin was eager to spoil the boy as much as he could, lavishing him with gifts and sweets was his ultimate goal since having him in his class and spending some time with him Erwin was convinced he would definitely have this omega he would woo him gently until he opened up.

“I can't eat another bite, unfortunately I was eyeing that chocolate molten lava cake all night.” Erwin made a mental note to order that cake to give to him later.

“Alright, it is kinda late.” Armin hadn't realized before but he was having so much fun he lost track of time. It was now 11. “Hey, why don't you come back to my house. It's closer than the dorm and my beds softer.” Armin's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Maybe Eren was right, maybe he was trying to get in his pants after all. Maybe...he wouldn't mind it so much.

“Yeah okay.”  
\----------------------------------------------  
I guess Armin shouldn't be surprised Erwin was a grown man of course he had his own house. When he walked in it looked homey, something that reminded him of his house and how it felt before his parents died.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.” Armin said looking around more closely the open concept was something he was a fan of although this house seemed to be in a more rustic style than modern but Armin always liked that kind of thing He saw a comfy chair in the corner of the living room with a nice fireplace against it and bookshelves all around. For some reason Armin could definitely picture himself drinking tea and reading a book by the fireplace and that thought made his whole body feel warm and fuzzy.

“Armin.” He turned with doe eyes looking straight at Erwin and in that moment he kissed him. Armin's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He of course had kissed people before girls and boys but this was a man, an alpha, a large one he was completely dominating Armin even in this stance and he was loving every single bit of it. “Armin can I keep going, do you want this?” He said, breaking from his lips for a second. He hummed in Erwins ear, barely unable to form a sentence through the pleasure Erwin was giving him by kissing and biting that one spot on his neck that made him go crazy so he settled for just a nod. At that point Erwin was ravenous he wanted so badly to shove himself wildly into Armin but he knew he needed preparation. 

“Are you a virgin?” He asked the small boy that he lifted into his arms letting him completely latch on to him.

“Yes.” Armin huffed out. Erwin made noise of excitement he would be the first...to penetrate him to touch him like that to be the person who made him cum other than himself. He didn't know if he could ever let go of him now. Erwin eagerly ran up the steps and burst through his door gently putting Armin down on his bed. He felt over his entire body not wanting to wait anymore he took off his shirt and rapidly attached his mouth to Armin's nipples the moans his partner was making was music to his ears. Erwins cock was practically screaming in his pants to be let out and buried inside of the small omega writhing under him. Armin saw and remembered what Erwin said that he needed to...put it in his mouth he reached down before being stopped by the larger hand.

“Not tonight. Tonight is for you, I’m sorry that I didn’t plan anything but next time I swear it will be better.” He decided to finally stop with the teasing and go ahead. Erwin took some lube from his top counter and coated his fingers in it watching as Armin quickly took off his pants he was dripping his hole ready to be entered Erwin thought he almost didn't even need the lube...but he would, to be safe. Erwins breath hitched as he pressed his fingers to Armin's entrance. Slowly he pushed one finger into his heat 

“Ahaah.

“You okay.”

“Yeah, keep going don't stop.” He begged Erwin did as he asked and kept pushing his fingers in until he hit a certain spot that sent Armin screaming. After he had put three fingers in he thought he could go in now. 

“Armin, I’m going to push it in now.” He nodded not giving any protest. Erwin nodded and slowly penetrated his hole Armin squealed the whole time Erwin was pushing in. By the time he was to the hilt Armin was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. Not from the pain but from the pleasure of being filled up and connected with such a strong alpha. Erwin groaned and started pulling out Armins hole resisting and his dick screaming from being out of the tight hole he quickly pushed back in at a steady pace getting quicker with Armins moaning.

“Y-you feel so good” Erwin moaned out in Armins ear

“Mhmh, You’re so big. S-So good.”

He kept thrusting his hips snapping into the boy.

“E-Erwin, I’m gonna cum.” He moaned Erwin gripped Armins small erection as soon as his words came out and began to stroke him gently.  
“Go ahead. Cum be a good boy.” With those words Armin spurted hard ropes of seedless sperm splashed over both of them Erwin buried himself deep and came inside Armin not able to hold it in after seeing him cum. Armin's insides became hot as Erwin emptied inside him and then he was so content. His whole body was vibrating with happiness and he could stay in that mindset forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this, please leave any feedback and suggestions and stuff. I took a long time on this one jeez alright I'm sleeping now its 3 am and I'm tired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: ABUSE SLIGHT RAPE NON/CON ANGST

Eren picked at his cuticles as he sat alone in the coffee shop waiting for jean; visibly nervous. The small ding made Eren’s ears immediately perk up. He just about got a concussion whipping his head around. Sadly it was all for nothing because it wasn’t Jean. In fact not even close it was some decrepit old lady and her husband helping her hobble along. This only made Eren feel worse. In his head he conjured up a whole story for the couple. Probably met in high school and got married right after graduation. Lived in a little apartment together before buying a little house in the country, her husband probably had honest work maybe he owned a bar in the community or helped fix old ladies cars when he was young. Then one day they probably had a baby maybe two or three or four….Eren wanted to take a picture. Right there this moment isn’t it what everyone wanted? A partner to love them all their life. A story so connected they knew you like they knew themselves. What would he call that kind of picture, his mind meandered over so many different names. Happiness, old age, Wisdom until… his mind settled on the perfect name “Contentment.” Eren was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice when his lover Jean actually entered. He was so enamored with the old couple that Jean had to clear his throat to get his own boyfriends attention.

“OH- Jean. I...I’m so glad you’re here!” Eren said scrambling to make himself look presentable; running his hands through his hair straightening his shirt and such.

“Is this how you’re making it up to me? By not even paying attention?” Jean crossed his arms, pursing his lips at Eren in disappointment.

“Ah you’re right. I’m sorry I’ll get your favorite muffin.” Eren smiled as he got up trying his best to keep a positive attitude. However his worry was eating away at him Jean seemed really mad and he was already pulling away. Eren wanted to make it right; he didn’t want to lose his only love...the only person who would love him just like Jean told him. So, he had to do anything to keep him. He quickly bought Jean's favorite, a blueberry muffin and a nonfat no foam latte heated at 100 degrees.

“Jean. I got it just how you like it.” Eren said while sitting down hopeful. “So I’m glad we’re spending some time together. I really am sorry about before but work is just suffocating. You know this whole experience has been fun though Armin is going great even Mikasa is making frien-”

“Can we go back to my place?” Eren's face fell at Jean's interruption but he thought...it was ok it always happened these days Jean was less romantic now but he still showed Eren Love in his own way. Definitely, he had to still love Eren because Eren loved him.

“B-but we just got here.” Eren twiddled his thumbs trying not to anger Jean but his bad attitude was starting to make him uncomfortable of course Eren would never say that aloud in fact he felt like a bad boyfriend for even thinking that. How could he make it up to Jean? How could he be a better boyfriend for him? Those were the only thoughts running through his head as he saw Jeans frown and answered very carefully.

“Ok.” Eren said, feeling small. Jean immediately perked up a small smile growing on his lips. Something the average bystander might be frightened to see. Like a banker smiling at a poor gullible teen right out of high school but to Eren it was the most beautiful thing he saw today.  
\-------------  
As soon as they got through the door Jean was pushing Eren up the door kissing him violently biting his lip hard and almost suffocating him.

“Mmm-mhm J-mh” Eren was finally able to push Jean away gasping for air, blood running out of his mouth

“What the HELL Jean. You’re too rough.” No sign of remorse crossed his face, only pure lust and momentary rage his hand immediately flew out to grip Eren's hair smacking his head back against the wall.

“Don't you want to make me happy. You should be glad most people would've broken up with you by now.” Eren grimaced, tears welled in his eyes he felt bile bubbling up his throat burning its way through his throat but again...he said nothing and he let Jean kiss him and bite him while letting himself feel empty. Jean was right he WAS lucky to have someone put up with him. So what choice did he have other than to let Jean lay him down, emotionless. No soft kisses no sweet words only the tears falling down his face kept his body warm as Jean pushed into him using his body. Thrusting rapidly giving Eren no preparation. Right now he couldn't even feel pain right now, not joy either he could only feel numbness and the vague rocking of his body as Jean finally finished. Laying on the cold ground Eren felt no comfort surely he thought there was finally nothing left. This was the last time Jean was done with him after all; he didn’t even hug him after, much less kiss him. I guess...it was time to give up. 

“Hey, Eren you’re my good boy aren't you.” The fragile boy looked up to see his boyfriend offering him a water bottle and seemingly warm arms and his eyes lit up in excitement. All previous thoughts abandoned. 

\-----------  
“AARRMINN! Tell us! Tell us!” Eren yapped giddily in Armin's ear. Both him and Mikasa were dying to know what had come of Armin and his “date” Even if the stoic girl looked uninterested the small details in her face told her friends she was actually just as into it as Eren even though she would never admit it.

“Welllllll” Armin drew, feeling embarrassed and getting all blushy.

“What happened?” Eren's eyes bugged in suspense

“Well...we did IT”

“WHAT!” Mikasa exclaimed finally showing visual surprise

“Guys! Don't make a big deal about it okay.”

“Not a big deal? I thought he would be really big seeing how you described him and those pictures I saw whew.” Eren smiled suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Judging by Armin's face bursting into a permanent scarlet he hit the nail on the head. Unfortunately Armin didn't feel that way and hit him hard with one of their pillows. He flew back laughing at Armin, but the fun was ruined almost immediately.

“EREN!” Mikasa's alarmed voice brought them out of their fun and immediately into a defense mode. Unfortunately for Eren what she was so scared about was the grotesque black and blue bruise that marred half of Erens side. 

“It’s nothing.” He said, pulling his shirt down and standing rapidly.

“That doesn't look like nothing. Did someone hurt you?” Armin interjected

“Tell me Eren I’ll take care of it.”

“I-I’m fine.” Mikasa and Armin couldn't help but feel he was lying and when he came in with mysterious bruises on his body everyday for a week they got more and more worried but Eren always explained it away and they couldn't accuse him of lying after all.\

“Guys I just fell...really I’m fine.”

“I crashed my bike.”

“I missed a step on the stairs.” There was an excuse every day for a week and they accepted it with reluctance; subtly giving Eren options for abuse hotlines and depression numbers Mikasa was in a perpetual state of anger wanting to kill anyone that looked at Eren wrong and also lashing out at Armin for not doing more, but what could he do with no proof. Although it finally came when Eren came in with a black eye. No more excuses Armin had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hoped you like the chapter lol so much angst right now I'm not that great at writing sad stuff so I hope its ok see you next update. Please leave any suggestions and feedback. I love you all, Bye!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a longer chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please like and comment any feedback you have.

“I’m glad you’re finally ready to do something or at least let ME do something,” Mikasa said rubbing her hands together, seeming like she was itching to punch someone.

“Mikasa.” Armin called to her gently, understanding that she was angry. “We have to go about this in a specific way you know that right. This...this kind of thing will be very sensitive to him.”

“I know Armin, but I just want…..I want to fucking hurt him so badly, I knew that fucker Jean was trouble from the start. It’s hard to hold back.”

“I know it's hard for me too even if you don’t see it.”

“Then fucking act like it Armin, I mean for god’s sake Armin it’s like you don’t even care.” She yelled, her anger flaring again. Armin’s face suddenly got dark and serious. Which had only happened twice before.

“Stop. His parents may have adopted you but I knew him before Eren is just as much my brother as he is yours. You and Eren are the most important people to me believe me i-it’s tearing me up inside.” Mikasa sighed opening her arms for Armin to come into now that tears were streaming down his face.

“You’re right Armin. I’m just mad I know it's not your fault. Your my brother too and I love you.” Armin managed to crack a smile at Mikasa showing her soft side. “So what should we do?” She asked wiping tears from under his eyes, cupping his cheek stroking it softly.

“Well, I think first we should talk to Eren about it. We need to be patient. He might not realize it right away. After all, we can’t do anything to Jean if anything happens it has to be Eren pressing charges.” She got that grim look on her face again but nodded her head slightly. Armin took a deep breath before pulling out his phone. His hands were clammy as he slid his finger down his contacts until he saw the face of one of his best friends. Smiling and happy before Jean corrupted him and ruined his self worth but if Armin had anything to say about it that trauma would stop.

“Hey Eren, can you come back to the dorm? We need to talk to you.”  
\---------------------------  
“So what is it you guys want to talk about?” Eren said growing increasingly suspicious as he walked further into the crowded dorm room, It smelled just as sweet as always Armin loved collecting candles and burning them, something that Eren always found comforting in stressful situations like in high school when he had a paper due and hadn’t even started yet. 

“It’s about you and Jean.” Eren sighed 

“Armi-”

“Now before you get mad Eren this is serious. We KNOW something is going on there’s no use in lying anymore. Please let us help you.” Mikasa pleading her eyes glossing over. 

“I-I’m fine,” Eren mumbled his voice cracking

“No, you’re not. Eren I-I hate to see you hurt and I know you’re hurting I know it Armin knows it we all do. I just want you to be happy….don’t you think you deserve better than that.”

“No...you’re wrong Jean loves me,” Eren shouted before running out of the room refusing to hear anymore.

MARCO  
Marco frowned as Jean played with his hair. It was only 1:00 and the rest of the day they had no plans but Marco had one he wanted to tell Eren he felt Jean was waiting too long feeling his lover tense up between his legs on the floor as they watched a comedy.

“Is something wrong baby?” Jean asked,

“I know you hate talking about it but I really think it's time we say something to Eren.”

Jean sighed “Does it really bother you that much?”

“Yes. I know it's hard to let go but now I’m here for you. Why are you so afraid to break up? Don't you want to be with me.”

“Of course I do! Don't even question it. I'm just...afraid of what he might do. You know he can be crazy sometimes. I’m just doing it for him.” Jean was a smooth manipulator, probably something he had picked up from his father, the damn rat, a deadbeat. Jean sighed again. “I promise soon alright.” Marco nodded pretending to drop the subject but now he had a new plan for his day.

EREN  
His friends were making him angry very angry but where could he go now not to Levi he would probably agree with them since he already had a bias against Jean. That left only one option: he pulled out his phone dialing the number quickly.

“Hey. Are you doing anything right now?”

“No, I’m at the apartment with the others.”

“Can I come over?” Eren asked, nearly teary-eyed.  
“Sure. Here I’ll text you the address.”  
\----------------------------------  
“So what happened?” Delilah said pushing a long tendril of jet black hair from her face exposing her green bright eyes that made Eren feel so comforted. Truly she was a beautiful woman.

“My friends they-they want me to break up with my boyfriend. But I can't. I’ve been with him so long I don't know anything else.”

“Oh...Eren I didn't know you were here.” Ruth said walking into the room making a face. Another girl he made friends with, in their photography class. 

“Do you all live here together?” 

“Yep, Me, Heather, and Benji are childhood friends. So once we graduated high school we all decided to move here together. Enough about us, tell us what's wrong.”

“Well lately I have a lot of bruises and things and they think it's from him.” 

“You know I was gonna mention that you looked like shit especially your eye but I assumed you just got your ass beat.” She said, shrugging the accessories on her long brown hair jingling quietly.

Delilah shook her head, grabbing Eren's shoulders; getting him to focus on her. “Well...did he.” Eren looked down not wanting to say anything.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry but they’re right. If he’s hurting you. You should report him and leave him, you deserve better.” Everywhere he went people just told Eren the same thing hell he even took to the internet anonymously posting his situation and still everyone agreed but Jean loved him. DING Eren looked at his phone seeing a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Meet me at Glenn’s cafe on 4th street in 20 minutes I have some information about your boyfriend Jean. 

Eren's first instinct was to ignore whatever crazy psycho was texting him, I mean anyone would. On the other hand, he was having more and more questions about Jean he was acting odd lately, to say the least. Then Eren began to rationalize what could go wrong, after all, it was the middle of the day it would be in a well-lit area with tons of witnesses around. Plus if this information held any clue to Jeans’ erratic behavior lately well, he had to know.  
\--------------------------------  
Wading through the hustle and bustle of downtown always made Eren tired all the people bumping into him and running to get to where they needed to be. But all his anxious nerves made him feel like an insomniac. Soon the cafe was in sight and Eren took a deep breath before opening the door. The smell of coffee and cookies bombarded him. He had always liked this coffee shop he had taken a few pictures of it calling it: Peace Among Chaos. Eren looked around wondering what this mystery person would even look like. Until he saw someone wave their hand at him. Quickly he shuffled over, jeez why was Eren acting like this was a drug deal.

“Are you unknown,” Eren asked as he sat down next to the person with a black beanie covering their hair dark sunglasses and a scarf pulled up over their face.

“Yes.” Unknown replied taking off all of the things keeping them well...unknown. Eren gasped lightly although he had only seen him a few times Eren was almost sure it was Marco; Jean’s best friend.

“M-Marco is that you.”

He sighed “Yes it is, and I want to talk to you about Jean.” Eren frowned cautiously but continued listening anyway. “Me and Jean...well I don’t know how to put this so I’m just going to say it.” He took another deep breath before continuing but Eren already knew in his gut what he was going to say. “We’re seeing each other.”

“How-How can I trust you?” Eren whispered really trying to find any reason to believe that all he had been through all he had endured with Jean that it wasn’t for nothing. Within a moment Marco pulled out his phone showing Eren various pictures of Jean kissing him, hugging him and even more colorful screenshots with all kinds of sexy talk. It was undeniable at this point Eren was replaceable and Jean had done it. Eren...he was finally done. Tears streamed down his face his silent cries disturbed no one in the coffee shop 

“Look I-I’m sorry but we’re in love.” Marco reached a hand to comfort Eren

“Don’t- DON’T, touch me.” Eren growled gritting his teeth. Without another word, he stormed out of the coffee shop in order to seak comfort.   
\-----------------------  
The loud banging on Levis door was odd no one usually visited and if they did they called him before. He opened the door with his usual dull stoic face.

“Levi I-I just needed somewhere to go.” Eren said sobbing.

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked again in Montone showing no emotion “And what the hell happened to your face.” Levi listened as Eren confided in him spilling all of his issues. ALL of them, about Jean, about his bruises about the cheating. Levis brows creased.

“That fucker. I wanna kill him.” Rage filled Levi, all of those late nights with Eren. He had truly started to feel for the boy the first time he felt for a person in a long time. After what happened the last time Levi swore never again but now he might be singing a different tune.

“Wait don’t...Just stay here with me please.” Eren said grasping at Levi’s hands. The older man just sighed but sat back down 

“What can I do, Eren?”

“I-If its not too much, please just hold me.” He looked to Levi with puppy eyes terrified he might refuse him of the contact he was so desperate before. Eren was floored when Levi pulled him to rest in his lap.

“It seems hard now Eren I know. But It’ll get better I promise.” He said stroking Erens long hair that seemed to get longer and longer by the day.

“How are you so good at this Levi?”

“You know, once I was in a really bad relationship. But now I’m better. You will be too in time.”

“She must’ve been an idiot to let you go.” Eren smiled.

“Well, that’s the problem. She couldn’t let go.”

“Levi...your heart is beating super fast.” Eren whispered.

“Shut up brat.” Levi chuckled. That might’ve been the first time Eren heard him make a noise of genuine happiness. 

“Levi…” Eren panted as he moved his face up staring deeply into grey-blue eyes that were the picture of pain and hopefulness. 

“You’re so pretty. Eren.” Levi pulled Erens face close and laid a kiss on his soft lips they felt hot. Eren continued panting into Levis’s mouth as the kiss got hotter and deeper. Both of them felt themselves wanting more, and soon they both became hard and Levi against his better judgment was carrying Eren off to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry guys for the cliffhanger but promise the wait is almost over and smut will come very soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps this is a long chapter because I have been absent for a while see the endnotes for more details hope you like it enjoy! Please comment any feedback, things you'd like to see, other ships you'd like to see etc.

Ahh, this was driving Levi crazy Eren’s body was hot against him, his pheromones spreading everywhere marking his scent all over Levi soaking into his skin and bones so deep he might never be able to wash it off and at this point, he didn’t think he wanted to. At that moment he wanted to mark Eren up so badly and claim him, but he knew he wouldn’t...he couldn’t, Eren wasn’t his.

“Levi.” Eren called to him.

“Eren, are you sure you want this, I know it's not your first time, but you can't take this back.”

“Levi, it’s okay, please. I want this...I want you.” Levi unraveled at his soft words barely spoken in the darkness of the room.

“Baby.” He whispered back lowly before gently resting his body on Erens. Kissing his neck and marking him up. He reached down carefully undoing Erens pants, feeling the slick that was pooling under him.

“L-Levi,” Eren muttered letting out an embarrassing squeal when Levi brushed against the base of his cock.

“You’re so sensitive.” He let a small chuckle escape him.

“S-Shut up.”

Levi pushed himself up relieving both of them of the rest of their clothes. Levi couldn't help but look down on Eren and feel a little guilty. Here was Levi, a brash angry man taking someone so beautiful and pure for himself. He didn’t deserve this, but at the same time, he did. He deserved some happiness in his life even if just in this moment. He reached down again letting his fingers dance around inside of Eren hitting all the spots that would give him pleasure.

“Levi.” He warned clearly he was done with this teasing and wanted to get down to business. He gave a smirk as he stretched Eren once more before slowly pushing himself inside. Eren had never felt so full. Jean Was so different from Levi, especially lately Jean fucking him had always felt cold and loveless but Levi felt hot inside him some deep searing passion that was burning into each other’s skins bonding them. Eren moaned unabashedly now and Levi was loving it; he even tried his hand at some dirty talk.

“You feel so good inside, so desperate for my cock, squeezing me so tight like this.”

“Deeper. Levi Harder.”

“Such a naughty boy.” Levis thrusts were getting erratic now, he didn’t know how much longer he could last.

“Kiss, Kiss,” Eren begged and...Oh god, Eren's face...Eren's face at that moment Levi wanted to photograph it frame it and hang it in his room to look at every night, Eren's eyes looking up at him at that moment made him want to cum on the spot and he barely held it in. The deep blush on his cheeks make him look so sweet, the little scrunch in his nose when he gets deep into his pleasure and his mouth contorting into so many shades of beauty. Levi almost lost his sense as he kissed Eren heavily he wanted so badly to mark him right then and there. To bite into Eren's neck so that he could be Levis forever, to make sure he never left.

“Oh, baby.” Levi murmured again. He reached for Eren; and began stroking gently, building him up to reach climax.

“Levi...I-I’m gonna-”

“I know me too.” Just when Levi was about to pull out and spill on Erens stomach he felt Erens soft smooth olive legs wrap around him, well it was more like a vice grip. Eren didn’t know why he did it honestly, he just felt like he needed this he needed to feel Levi inside him in this way so carnal and deep and Levi… he didn’t refuse he couldn't so he kissed Eren and hugged him tightly as he exploded inside him, perhaps unaware that he was pushing himself as deep into Eren as he could. He distantly felt Eren spraying both of their stomachs with cum.Levi rolled over once he was finished cumming. Scoping some of Erens cum off of his stomach and feeding it to Eren and occasionally taking part in some himself. They were still both really dazed and failed to understand the gravity of their actions.

“Thank you. I needed that.” Levi remembered the whole reason why he and Eren even had sex in the first place.

“Look, if you wanna take your mind off of it, there’s an internship at the hospital. You know it could take your mind off of it. Keep you busy, and you’d get some experience.”

“Sure that sounds nice.” Eren smiled and they fell blissfully into sleep soon after wrapped up in each other's arms.

The morning, of course, was not as sweet as the night before. When Eren woke up he didn’t feel Levis warm arms around him. He tried to get up, his legs, a bit shaky as he looked around for Levi.

“Levi.” He called, no answer. That is until he found him sitting on the couch in the living room holding a cup of tea in that weird Levi way.

“Eren.” He smiled walking over to Levi sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around him.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

He sighed heavily gently putting down his teacup with utmost care. “Look I don’t want you to...you know get the wrong idea about what's going on here. I dont want to hurt you so I’m saying this now. I-I can't be in a relationship.” It was the first time Eren even remotely heard him stumble over his words.

“Did...Did I do something wrong?” His eyes widened significantly as he turned towards Eren.

“No, god no Eren, you’re great so that's why I’m saying this I don't want to ruin you, here I’ll give you some time.” Levi said before swiftly walking out. Leaving Eren there shocked.

LEVI POV  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid Levi.” Hanji Said bringing down her rolled-up papers with every utterance of her insults.” 

“Stop that, shitty glasses.” She crossed her arms looking down at him leaning against his desk the mountains of ungraded papers shuffling with the movement.

“I can’t believe you said that to Eren, you like him and you’re ruining it.” Levi scowled but he didn’t like to lie to Hanji no matter how much he pretended to hate her. Everyone close to him knew it was an act. Hanji was just as much a sister to him as Isabel.

“You don't get it shitty glasses.”

“The reason I’m scolding you is BECAUSE I get it. Look Levi, you can’t keep letting the past ruin you for the future.”

“I’m already ruined.”

“Eren doesn’t think so.” 

“He would if he knew.”

“I don't think so, well no matter. I’m glad you told him about the internship.” Levi firmly smacked his hand against his forehead letting it slide down his face as he sighed.

“I can’t believe I said that.”

“Because you wanna spend time with him, don't deny it.” He groaned and Hanji frowned letting her bubbly positive mask fall for a second. “Seriously Levi don't do that to the kid, you don't want to be responsible for actually ruining someone.”

“I know, I know.”

“Anyway I didn’t even tell him much about the internship so hopefully he doesn’t even go.”

“I doubt it. I've already sent him the details and I’m sure he’ll most certainly be there. Oh, he’s asking about his sister, he says she's in medicine too. ”

“Oh, Mikasa.”  
“Wait how do you know her.”

“Erwin told me. Apparently, Armin talked about her when he asked if he had siblings. All those brats are close apparently”

“Well, I guess they’re all doing it.”

“But we already interviewed everyone. I don't know if we have that many spots.”

“Don't worry it’ll be fine I’ll make sure of that.”

MONDAY 7:40 AM  
“Kill me.” Eren said nearly dozing off in his chair he always thought Mikasa had better furniture after all she didn’t have to share her room since she got a suite-style, Eren and Armin often came to use her bathroom as he and Mikasa waited for Armin to come out of the bathroom. Mikasa calmly walked over to him and slapped him upside the head in an attempt to wake him.

“Armin, come on we’re gonna be late.” She yelled, tapping her foot.

“Ow, what the hell Mikasa I think you knocked my brain loose.” She sighed smiling at him tenderly as she rubbed his head, Eren leaned into it, enjoying the affection.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, let’s go. Armin said, pulling a comb through his hair, rifling through his bag for his car keys. The trio quickly rushed to Armin’s car

“I had no idea you would be the one to nearly make us late Armin.” Mikasa said buckling up

“I woke up late, my makeup took longer than I thought, I guess I’m a bit rusty.” 

“You wouldn’t have to wear concealer if you slept at night.”

“You know I don't normally like to wear makeup but today is a big day and my skin is not agreeing with me.” He said, slowing down at a red light “ugh it's 7:50 already.” He slightly panicked, gripping the steering wheel harder.

“Relax we’re almost there.” Eren said although he was probably the least relaxed here thinking about Levi he was starting to severely regret having sex with Levi, he was attractive of course and he felt good the entire time much better than he had felt with Jean recently, but he was dumb. Levi cast him out that easily. He clearly was of no meaning to him, and looking him in the eye would be hard now. He looked at his phone again; 7:53, he was about to comment until Armin interrupted him.

“Phew, we’re here,” Armin said swiftly, taking off his seatbelt.  
When Eren walked through the door all eyes went to him and his friends. It seemed that there were already many people already there sitting in chairs listening to Erwin speak with Hanji and Levi on either side of him. Levi’s eyes bore down into Eren when he took his seat next to Armin gripping his hand extremely hard.

“You all that are here for medical will be observing doctors that you are assigned too, all that are here for law, you will mainly be observing me but independent work will also be a huge part of what you’re doing.” Erwin’s loud voice boomed as he explained in depth what we would be doing.

“Some ground rules I’ll say this once and only once brats so listen up.” Eren was stunned out of his daze when he heard Levi’s strong voice invade his ears knocking around in his skull.

“Be here on time and by on time I mean early,” Levi said, levying a glare Erens way.  
“Don't take up too much space in the breakroom, listen to your higher-ups, if you need to talk to someone schedule a meeting with Petra she can get you in.”

“No office fights, if you have any problems keep that shit outside of here, and as always your main focus should be on the patients and making them as healthy as possible, also you need to keep up with your studies in university. I’ll be giving you all a pamphlet about what we do here and the rules and expectations you can read over it later. Now I’m sure the part you’re all looking forward to hearing about, you’ll be getting 20 dollars an hour no ifs, ands, or buts, you brats should be happy to be getting that much at all. Now go look for your name and that’s what rotation you’ll be starting on.” Eren was giddy he couldn’t believe this was actually happening he was actually making a living for himself here. He looked for his name, “General medicine.” It wasn’t that bad it was actually pretty easy to start out with.

“Brat.” Eren jumped, startled by the person talking to him.

“Dear fuck dont sneak up on people like that, w-what do you want?” Levi looked somewhat surprised by the slight aggression in Eren's voice.

“Relax brat, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Eren sighed, “Look Levi you dont have to pretend you just wanted to fuck me I get it...I’m used to it.” He said the last part under his breath and Levi actually for once felt shitty and he never felt that way. He generally thought he was right mostly because he was around morons all day. 

“Erens that not-”

“I have to find out who my doctor is see ya.” Levi watched as Eren walked away from him without faltering, or even glancing back

“Even I expected that.” Hanji said resting her arm on Levi’s shoulder.

“Shitty glasses.” He growled pulling her ponytail playfully, well that’s what Hanji thought anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, school was kicking my ass college applications and stuff a bitch is stressed anyway hope you like the chapter and also please tell me what you would prefer Levi with a French background or a Japanese one or perhaps even a German one I was looking for Levis ethnicity but there is either no clear answer or answers are contradictory. Also, I understand that the shadowing and stuff dose not happen until residency, but let’s just pretend for the sake of the story another thing this story is more MPREG then ABO so if you’re super into the second gender I won’t go into it that much.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school, that is all :)
> 
> TW: Mentions of pregnancy, miscarriage, and abortion

“Holy fuck…” Armin’s voice trailed into nothing as heavy breaths took the place of rational words. Who would be rational when staring down the most horrifying blazing blue plus you could have ever seen. He didn’t understand how this could happen, he had been taking his birth control every day he thought back trying to remember if and when he had forgotten it. His senses were running wild and he decided to take another test just to be sure. Well, there's no escaping two positive pregnancy tests. Armin was shocked he always thought when this happened he would cry or scream or something; but no He sat on the toilet just staring straight ahead. He took a deep breath.

“You need to relax Armin, you-you’re an adult. You can handle this.” His own voice was shaky with uncertainty. Armin thought about his options, He could give the baby up for adoption he cringed at the thought Erwin would probably never allow it. He could get an abortion, his anxiety might never let him get through that. Then there was the other option… he could keep it, but he had his whole life ahead of him. He wanted to finish his law degree and travel the world and see everything there was to offer could a child really fit into that. He found himself wishing he would just have a miscarriage and nature would take over.

EREN  
Eren walked aimlessly throughout the hospital; he had been so focused on getting away from Levi he didn’t take much time to question about his doctor. He was about to cave and call Mikasa to help him when he was snatched up by a strong arm,  
“Eren Yeager hello, you’ll be my apprentice for a bit.” Said an old bald man with a bushy mustache.

“Ah...Yeah.” Eren said, feeling quite uncomfortable as the man took a swig from a flask.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?”

“Boy, I’ve been doing this for 30 years I’m fine.”

“Drinking or being a doctor.” Eren quipped 

He laughed “I’m Dr. Dot Pyxis. Here you’ll join me in internal medicine, or general medicine got it.”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

TIME SKIP (The medical stuff isn’t really that important for now so I’m skipping it)

Eren looked at his phone, Armin still wasn’t anywhere in sight, he looked off when he had come back from his lunch break perhaps he had eaten something bad. Either way, Eren just wanted to go home. Especially before Levi could catch up with him.

“Eren.”

“Too late.” Eren sighed turning around

“Look I know you think something else happened but that’s really not the case, please let me make it up to you.”

Eren was honestly surprised someone like Levi was saying please and he was made weak by it and couldn’t refuse. But he sure as hell was gonna make him work for it. 

“Alright. But you better not fuck this up.”

“Really! Alright yeah, what would you like to do.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I really didn't think you would say yes.” Levi glanced away.

“Hmm well then you better not make me regret it, I think we should go to the park, I’d like to take some pictures.” After walking through the park for a bit Eren started getting hungry, so hungry his stomach growling embarrassingly loud.

“We should get something to eat.” Levi nodded looking around.

“Oh look, it’s a food truck, and Mexican too.” Eren smiled immediately surging up to indulge in something delicious.

“Are you sure, food trucks are incredibly unsanitary.” Levi cringed.

“Aw come on Levi. Live a little.” Eren said, rolling his eyes.

“That's okay, you go ahead and eat. I had a big breakfast.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“You really are a germaphobe aren't you.”

“Or, I’m just healthy, brat.”

“Sure sure whatever you tell yourself, Levi, I’m just saying you aren't getting any younger so might as well eat all the junk while you can.”

“Hey, I’m not that old.” Eren smirked at getting a reaction out of Levi. “Eren...I really just want you to know that what I said before...I didn't really mean that, to hurt your feelings that is. I’ve had some bad relationship experience in the past.” Levi shifted uncomfortably on the bench, his anxiousness about talking to Eren and his anxiousness about sitting on a park bench and what kind of germs it held fused together like a bad anxiety-filled painting welling up in his gut. 

Eren, like the angel he is responded with all the care and understanding in the world...or at least that's what he thought. “You know Levi, that's a really shitty reason to do that. Like unbelievably shitty. We all have baggage from the past.”

“I know. It’s not an excuse.” Levi said looking away from Eren for once feeling truly guilty for his action. Part of him felt pathetic for even feeling this way like a lovesick puppy, like the people he scoffed out being lovey-dovey on the streets.

“But I like you anyway….Like a lot.” Eren flushed leaning closer to Levi and wrapping his arms around him. “I really do like you Levi, I just had to tease you.” Eren grew bolder snuggling into Levi's neck. “So don't feel insecure about it cause I know you’re doing your best.”

“Thanks, Eren.” They sat in silence just hugging for a bit, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.”

“Let's bring up the mood a little bit, huh. How about some ice cream.”

“Sure, Kid. What's your favorite.”

“Hmm, rocky road.” Levi raised an eyebrow somewhat surprised at his choice.

“What can I say, I guess I always liked nuts.” Eren smirked, chuckling at his own joke. “Anyway, what kind of ice cream do you like?” 

“I don't really indulge much but I like oreo ice cream.”

“Cool. Let's get some.” Eren flashed that killer smile again the one that made Levi in all his coldness warm up to the idea of someone. His heart swelling and rising like freshly baked cookies. Levi vaguely wondered if Eren liked to cook.

Eren excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet as they waited in another line this time for a tasty dessert. Once Eren got his rocky road he began smiling ear to ear. A few licks and spoonfuls and bile was rising uncomfortably in Eren's throat. His face steadily scrunching up.

“You, okay, kid.”

“I think- I think… I’m gonna be sick.” Eren ran over to the bushes as fast as his legs could carry him, although they were quickly becoming weak along with his stomach.

“Although this is disgusting.” Levi cringed as Eren continued hurling into the bushes. “If uh you need help just tell me.”

“Well you calling it disgusting isn't really helping.”

“Sorry.” He said although with his tone of voice Eren wasn't sure he was actually apologetic. “This is why I don't eat from food trucks or ice cream trucks that is.”

“Oh, haha Levi. Who would've thought you were the ‘I told you so type’. Actually, I thought that. Come to think of it, your personality made me peg you as that exact type of guy.”

“Should I be insulted, that just makes me the guy who's right most of the time.”

Eren wiped his mouth and rinsed with the water bottle Levi gave him. 

“Maybe we should go home.”

“WAIT!” Eren exclaimed way louder than he needed to. “C-Can you eat some of your ice cream?”

“You make the weirdest request you know that brat.” Unaware of Erens ulterior motives Levi took a spoonful in his mouth uncharacteristically playful for him and Eren snapped a picture, right as Levi's face softened in ecstasy from how delicious the treat was. Eren looked at the picture sparkles in his eyes 

“Ha, this is perfect, alright let's go home now.” He blushed deeply as he intertwined his fingers with Levis beginning what ho[pefyully be a walk filled with laughs and romance just like their date. Both Eren and Levi thought they could surely find themselves used to this, as they took the first steps into a blossoming relationship, one that wouldn't be dictated by their past trauma one they could feel equal in and enjoy.

\-------------------  
2 WEEKS LATER  
“Ugh, I’m so fucking tired.” Eren complained slamming his head down into his arms. 

“So how are things going in your rotations,” Mikasa asked as we all sat down for tea and coffee on a rare day off. 

“Honestly, I don't know if I’m cut out of this after all.” Eren replied

“WHATT.” Armin pouted, “Come on Eren don't say that, you’re plenty smart and capable” He whined 

“I know but it really is hard doing all of this plus this isn’t even the round I want.”

“Things will get better,” Armin reassured Eren to the best of his abilities.

“How are things going for you, Armin.” Mikasa sighed knowing that he was in a whole different situation than us.” He immediately tensed up at her question

“Um things are fine, actually I think I wanna order another cookie, Eren wanna come up with me.”

“Um sure.” He said strolling up with Armin

“Eren, I need to tell you something as my best friend and you need to promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Oh god, what’s the issue, don't tell me you killed someone.”

“What Eren. Oh my god of course not.” Armin leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. 

“I-I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit, Armin I’m gonna be a father.”

“EREN, you joke too much.”Armin said punching him in the arm,

“Sorry defense mechanism but seriously what the fuck are you gonna do.”

“I don't know, I haven't told Erwin yet, I’m not sure if I should, I mean this would be a lot to handle.”

“Armin, are you actually considering.” Eren trailed off not even finishing his sentence already knowing the implication. 

“Christ Eren no. Maybe. Look I don't know.” Armin said, throwing his hands up.

“Did Erwin say he doesn't want kids or something?”

“No nothing like that.”

“Then what are you so worried about? You’re a grown-ass man and so is Erwin, if anyone can handle it Armin it's you.”

“I guess you’re right either way you need to tell Erwin.”

“I will, it's just I guess I still feel kind of numb. I can't believe there's actually a baby in here.” He  
put a hand to his stomach.

“How far along are you?”

“I’m not sure. I couldn't bring myself to go to the doctor yet.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Mhm sure, I’ll definitely tell Erwin after that.”

“So when do you wanna go.”

“I guess I’ll call a doctor this afternoon and see when I can come in.”

“That's a good idea, who else knows about this.” 

“You’re the only one.”

“Wow ok.”

“Promise to keep your mouth shut at least until I tell Erwin.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Eren said, making a funny motion then pinky promising. 

“Great I’ll call right now.” Armin said going outside.

“Hi, My name is Armin Artlert and I’d like to make an appointment.” 

“Of course.” A very friendly receptionist chirped. “What would you like to see the doctor about.”

“I...I wanna confirm a pregnancy.” His voice got kind of hushed at that.

“Of course and when are you free to come in.” 

“Um anytime is fine.”

“Great well we actually have an opening in an hour is that fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

“In an hour.” Armin whispered to Eren

\------------

“Armin Artlert.” A woman called looking around the waiting room after Armin had been waiting for twenty minutes.

“Right this way sir.” She said ushering him and Eren to one of the back rooms.

“Ok, so I’m just gonna have you take a pregnancy test and if everything looks alright I’ll take you for an ultrasound. Sound ok?” Armin nodded not really wanting to speak just grabbing onto Eren's hand for support. 

“Well, Armin it looks like your test came out positive so I’ll go ahead and get an ultrasound for you.” She laid him down on the bed.

“This is gonna be a little cold alright, just bear with me please.” She shot another warm smile towards Armin as she squirted the cold jelly on him smearing it around his abdomen.”

“Well you’re definitely pregnant, there's your baby.”

“Oh my god.” I put a hand over my mouth as I started crying. 

“Oh dear.”

“What is something wrong with the baby?” Eren asked his voice laced with worry.

“No. In fact, BOTH of them look fit as a fiddle.”

“Oh, thank goddess- wait did you say BOTH.” 

“Yes, it looks like you two are having twins, I’m sure you’re very proud Mr. Yeager.”

“Oh actually, I’m not the father.” He said, embarrassed running his hands through his hair.”

The scratchy paper doctors always put under you, crinkled loudly as Armin sat up quickly.

“Um, can-can you tell what gender they are.”

“Unfortunately, no the babies aren't really in a good position, but when you come back in two weeks we should definitely be able to tell.”

“How far along am I.”

“About 2 ½ months along.”

“Oh ok, can I have a picture?”

“Sure sweetie.”

“Well, that was a lot easier than I thought.” The birds chirped in Armins ears as he walked outside, a small breeze blowing on his face. He never really did care for the hot weather. He was starting to think positively about this whole pregnancy thing at least when he got huge he wouldn't be in the dead of summer sweating his balls off.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Come on man twins that's crazy aren't you excited.”

“I’m trying but it was hard for me to even think about one baby but two that's a whole different thing.”

“It can't be that hard right.” Eren shrugged.

“Tell me you seriously didn't just say that.”

“Sorry. So when are you going to tell Erwin.”

“I guess tonight over dinner. I’ll let you know how he responds.”

“Alright, well then good luck!” Armin watched as Eren disappeared into the downtown

“Right...right, dinner,” Armin said quickly thinking up something he could make for Erwin, even though he hated the idea he would probably make him steak and fries with broccoli on the side.

The smell of meat was something Armin had despised even before the pregnancy, now it had made him puke, this is all for the sake of Erwin, Armin kept repeating that in his head. He wanted Erwin to be in the best mood possible when he told him.

“Armin, I’m home.” Erwin said shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, welcome back!” Let me take your coat.

“Armin, did you cook meat?” 

“Yeah. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Seriously you didn’t have to...I know how much you hate the smell, the mention of meat really.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you. You know cause you’ve been working so hard.”

“Hardly, Armin you’ve been working just as hard.”

“Just sit down and enjoy the meal.” Armin said, running his hands over Erwin's arms and sitting him down. They spent the dinner talking about all sorts of things like work, travel and such. Once Armin thought it was a perfect time and all of his seeds were planted perfectly he jumped into action

“Uhm, Erwin I...I have to tell you something.”

“Don't tell me this was all to butter me up because you’re going abroad to France or something.”

“Wha- no, although it might be worse than that.” 

“Come on Armin, the suspense is killing me.”

“Promise me not to be mad, and promise me after I tell you, you won't walk out that door at least not tonight.”

“Armin.-”

“Promise,” Armin said, staring into Erwins eyes. 

“Of course, I promise.”

“Ok.” He took one last deep breath, his heart, and his thoughts racing.

“I’m pregnant.” He said slamming down the ultrasound and pregnancy test. He nervously twiddled his fingers looking down in fear of Erwin's prolonged silence.

“Holy shit, I’m gonna be a dad, this is great.” Erwin gave the biggest smile Armin had ever seen from him and chuckled loudly.

“You’re not mad.”

“Of course not. I’m not getting any younger, this is a blessing.” He quickly stood up and enveloped Armin in a hug.

“Well, if you are really happy look closer there's two.” 

“Twins, oh my god. Armin. You’re so precious.”

“I really am so glad you’re happy.”

“How far along are you.”

“I'm 2 ½ months along.”

“Oh Armin, you should have told me sooner, we have to get everything ready.”

“I know, I know I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“I know, I love you.”

“I love you too.” It may have been a little soon to be saying the L word but Armin had never felt so happy before, the fact that Erwin accepted him made his heart sing and right now nothing could take him off his high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter if you see any errors let me know also I'm always open to suggestions of course!! Thanks for all your support. :)


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I just wanted to let you know that I now have a TUMBLR!!! I write Haikyuu content there, of all types but I would be willing to write some aot over there as well I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. https://its-makonom.tumblr.com/

“What do you want for dinner?” Eren asked, throwing a glance at Levi.

“Hm, Onigiri.” Eren looked at Levi as if he just asked him to make a three-tier cake even though they were simple as making rice balls. 

“Levi, I’m not Japanese. I don't know how to make that. In fact, I don't even know what that is.”

“It's just rice balls that you can put various flavors in.”

“Well, I’ll learn how to make it tomorrow what if I just make spaghetti tonight.”

“Whatever is fine.” Levi said not really paying attention as he flipped through a few of his files.

Eren rolled his eyes and began taking out all of the ingredients that Levi had finally managed to buy.

“You know… I’m not your little house husband, I should be doing work too you know.” Eren huffed puffing out his cheeks while breaking spaghetti noodles. 

“Oh, well, you’re doing a good job acting like one.”

“Well you should learn how to cook, food tastes better when it's made with love.” Levi went silent, and Eren nearly gasped realizing what he said. His mind was sent racing, trying to find any way to change the topic; and perhaps the perfect albeit grossest distraction came in the form of Erens lunch rising in his throat.

“E-Eren are you okay?” Levi called as he saw Eren gag into the seasoning he was currently using.

“I’m...I’m gonna be sick.” Eren burped, running towards his haven, the ever squeaky clean latrine that was in the middle of Levis' master bathroom.

“I told you so.” Levi whispered behind Eren.

“What?” Eren said whipping around his face in a nasty scowl before he quickly put his head back into the bowl, hurling up his guts again.

“That food truck, you probably got food poisoning.”

“Food poisoning? Why would it only show up now.” Levi shrugged.

“It happens sometimes.”

“Well, what do I” Eren was cut off by another fit of gagging. “...Do” He continued shakily his limbs shaking. “I...I’ve never had food poisoning before.”

“Me either.”

“You’re a doctor shouldn’t you know about this stuff?”

“Well, you should drink water, being hydrated is the best thing you can do. If you do want to go to the hospital can.”

“Yeah, lets- hmph go.” Eren said suppressing the urge to vomit again.

“If you throw up in my car brat I’ll kill you.” If Eren had just met Levi he would have been genuinely scared but after seeing his more gentle side Levi wasn’t fooling him. 

Levi shivered, Eren had insisted on going to a different hospital than his own, so he wouldn’t get stressed about work. Even Levi being in the proximity of another hospital was making his skin crawl. 

“I’ll wait in the car.” Eren rolled his eyes

“Oh wow, big strong Levi is scared of other hospitals.” 

“Shut it and get inside brat before you spill your guts in the street.” After waiting for an ungodly amount of time, only after almost throwing up on some kid crying on the floor with an ear infection. Eren was finally admitted to a dull room that smelled heavily of chemicals and disinfectant. Eren continued staring out the window so his mind wouldn’t get incredibly numb from the numbingly boring white walls.

“Eren Yeager.” The nurse asked looking up at him after going through papers of his vitals. She was pretty short brown hair, chubby. The kind of woman who looked like a sweet aunt who baked cookies for her nieces and nephews on the weekends.

“Yes, that’s me.” She sat down with a warm smile on her face, her eyes looking a bit pitiful, Erens palms began to sweat. Was she going to tell him he was going to die, or something horrible like that. With that look on her face, it could be anything.

“So some good news; you dont have food poisoning.” Eren let out a sigh of relief his whole body relaxing.

“Thank God.”

“Um, you are pregnant though. So if the nausea continues as bad as it has been; go to your general doctor and get something prescribed.” Erens whole body seized up again the breath that he had just released barreled back into him, nearly knocking him out.

“W-WHAT!”

“Sir, you’re pregnant I know this must be a shock.” Eren slapped a hand onto his mouth tears slipping down, he couldn’t have a baby, I mean Armin was having a baby but not him. And oh God, Eren started hyperventilating with only one thought running through his head. The father, whos the father the only recent time he had had sex was with both Jean and Levi that night. What was he gonna tell Levi?

“Sir...Sir, please calm down.” The nurse said, “I’ll be right back sir.” She strolled back to the room almost as quickly as she left with some water and a pamphlet that was talking about his “options.”

“I...I” Eren stuttered.

“Sir do you feel safe to leave.” She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as best she could.

“Yes.” He whispered barely speaking nearly in a catatonic state, he was like a zombie walking through the hallway almost lifeless. If you didn’t know better you would think he had just been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Finally, Eren trudged his way back to the car.

“Are you okay, brat you had me worried taking so lon-”

“I’m pregnant.” Eren interrupted him. Looking at him with huge tear filed eyes, looking for some kind of guidance, reassurance, anything.

“What?” Levi said his jaw clenching painfully and now Eren was truly frightened...because this was the first time Levi looked truly scared like he didn't have everything under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I just wanted to let you know that I now have a TUMBLR!!! I write Haikyuu content there, of all types but I would be willing to write some aot over there as well I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. https://its-makonom.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be updates on this story at least once a week hopefully more but at least once please leave a like, comment, and subscribe. :)


End file.
